


All Hallow's Eve

by mostlyuseless



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F, One Shot, its halloween kids!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyuseless/pseuds/mostlyuseless
Summary: A one-shot about Halloween, tacky decorations, and an incessant doorbell. Among other things.





	All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so full disclosure, I plan on making this a series of Halloween one-shots with foxxay and hotgomery, too. However, I have commitment issues, so if I say I'm going to do it, I know I won't. It's a loose maybe for the time being.

It was a chilly October morning; Halloween day, to be exact. This year, it had fallen on a Saturday, much to the delight of just about every school-aged child in America. Lana wasn’t feeling too bad about it either, honestly. She usually didn’t have time to decorate or really do anything for Halloween, and the last few years, it upset her more to celebrate. It was one of Wendy’s favourite holidays, after all, and seeing the children all dressed up and happy brought her a special kind of joy. After she died, it just felt bleak, even with Mary Eunice. 

This year, though, Lana woke up feeling rested, early enough to see the sun rise. Mary Eunice was asleep soundly next to her, blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow and lips parted slightly. Lana pressed a light kiss to her forehead, something Mary cringed at when she was awake, before slipping out of bed to make some coffee. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She heard her lover murmur, and Lana turned to see her gold eyes open. She was still laying flat on her back, although not nearly as peacefully. 

“I was going to make some coffee. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Mary Eunice hummed and shifted, patting the empty space next to her. Lana raised an eyebrow and got back into bed, quickly being wrapped up into Mary’s arms and being pulled on top of her. Mary Eunice’s lithe fingers felt through her hair, gently working out the knots. 

“You’re awfully lovey this morning,” Lana hummed, resting her chin on Mary’s sternum. 

“Mm, well. It’s the holiest day of the year. I’m in a good mood.” Lana laughed under her breath. 

“I thought that was in December,” she teased, wincing when Mary tugged sharply on her hair. 

“Don’t wreck it,” she warned. Lana turned her head so her cheek was against the other woman’s chest instead, exhaling softly. 

“Right. Sorry.” Lana looked out the window, watching the orange leaves from the tree outside float down gracefully. “I usually don’t like Halloween.” 

“I know. You yelled at me for putting on that Peanuts special last year, remember?” 

“You were trying to upset me,” Lana replied, and she felt Mary shrug beneath her. 

“Maybe a little. But you also made us sit in the dark all night so kids wouldn’t come to the door.” Mary’s hands wandered down Lana’s back and up her night shirt, grazing against her bare skin. 

“Yeah. I did do that.” Mary stilled against her.

“You miss her today, don’t you?” Lana felt her heart sink. She didn’t want to fight. 

“No, not today. Halloween, usually, but not this time,” Lana said softly, turning her head to meet her eyes. She pushed Mary’s bangs out of her face and pressed a kiss to her lips, and felt her hands start to move against her back again. 

“Why’s that?” Mary asked against her mouth, and Lana pulled back. 

“I don’t know, really. I’m just… I’m in a good mood, too,” she said simply. 

“Well, I won’t argue. I don’t like it when you’re in a bad mood.” Lana rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, you do,” she replied, and Mary grinned. 

“Yeah, I do. Sometimes. I can’t help it.” Her hands felt along the bumps of Lana’s ribs. “You get so feisty.” Lana rolled her eyes again and smiled, leaning up to kiss Mary’s forehead. As expected, she wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Okay, you can go make your coffee now.” Despite her words, Mary made no effort to push Lana off of her. 

“In a minute,” she said, moving back to rest against Mary’s chest again. 

“What is it about Halloween?” Mary asked quietly after a few moments of silence. Lana pursed her lips. 

“Do you really want to know?”

“I asked, didn’t I?” Lana sighed and felt Mary’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in tightly. 

“I don’t know. Wendy loved it so much… she loved seeing the kids all dressed up, and how excited they’d get when they realized it was their teacher’s house. She’d spend hours making treats and decorating, just trying to make it special for all of them. She just loved making them happy.” One of Mary’s hands went up to feel through Lana’s hair, a surprisingly tender gesture. Lana tried to swallow the lump in her throat. 

“We can make treats,” Mary said after another long silence. “Well, probably not  _ make  _ them--you’d poison the kids. But we can buy some. If you want.” Lana wasn’t even sure quite how to react. It was  _ incredibly  _ unlike Mary to offer something like that, just because she wanted to make Lana happy. Whenever she did, it seldom, maybe never, had anything to do with trying to emulate her rituals with Wendy in any way. In fact, it was usually the opposite, to try and push her out of Lana’s mind. She looked up to meet Mary’s eyes. 

“Are you serious?” She asked. Mary raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

“Sure, why not? You’re in a good mood, I’m in a good mood. Plus, I don’t want to sit in the dark this year, and I really  _ did  _ want to watch that Peanuts special.” Lana rolled her eyes. 

“No, you didn’t.” Mary grinned. 

“No, I didn’t. But I meant everything else. I swear.” Lana searched her eyes for a moment, offering her a smile. 

“Okay, sure. Are you going to complain the whole time?” 

“Maybe not the  _ whole  _ time,” Mary mused, twirling a lock of Lana’s hair around her finger. 

“I’ll take it.” Lana leaned in to press a quick kiss to Mary’s lips, which she quickly deepened. 

“Do I get something in return for my good deeds?” Mary purred, her hands snaking down to Lana’s ass. Lana giggled and pulled away, kissing her cheek before getting out of bed. 

“Maybe, if you behave.” Mary groaned. “Now you have incentive. Stop whining.” Lana knew that Mary was well aware that, regardless of how she acted for the rest of the day, Lana was pleased enough with her surprising sweetness that she’d get what she wanted, anyways. 

“You know I’m not good with patience, especially when it comes to you.” Lana grabbed a hair clip off the nightstand and messily put her hair up, shooting her a wink. 

“I know. What do you want for breakfast?” 

“You.” Lana knew she should’ve seen that one coming. 

“Mm. Not happening. I told you my conditions. Other options?” Mary groaned again.

“I don’t know. Pancakes, I guess,” she relented. Lana silently went through the contents of her pantry and fridge in her mind, before shrugging and nodding. 

“Yeah, we have everything for that. Are you going to join me in the kitchen?” She asked. 

“Will you miss me if I don’t?”

“Greatly.” 

“Fine,” Mary said, getting out of bed and readjusting her nightgown. “I’ll make the coffee, though. Yours is terrible.” 

* * *

“How about these?” Mary asked, holding up a bag of pastel-coloured candies. Lana turned her head to see what she’d found. When she saw what it was, she wrinkled her nose. 

“Necco wafers? Gross, no. Haven’t you ever had those?” She asked, looking back towards the wide assortment of sweets. 

“No. What’s wrong with them?” She put them back on the shelf. 

“They taste like chalk. How have you never had one?” Mary shrugged, scanning the shelves next to Lana. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t eat sweets much as a kid, or as a nun, and at this point I don’t care enough to make up for lost time with sugar. I’ve got more pressing matters.” Her suggestive tone caused Lana to shoot her a warning look, and she clicked her tongue in distaste. “Why do they sell them if they’re so terrible?” Lana shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Some people like them, I guess, if they’re geriatric.” Lana picked up a few random bags of candy and placed them in the basket, browsing down to where the decorations were. 

“You didn’t say anything about decorating,” Mary said.

“Yes, I did. You just focused on the candy. How else are kids going to know that they can come up to the door?” Lana asked absent-mindedly, more preoccupied with the various acrylic-painted cutouts that were for sale. She grabbed a skeleton and a pumpkin, as well as a mesh ghost-like thing that was apparently meant to hang from a tree. “It’s hardly anything. You won’t even have to lift a finger.” 

“Oh yeah? Then who’s going to hang up that thing?” She asked, pointing to the ghost. Lana pursed her lips. 

“Okay. Maybe a finger or two. It’ll take five minutes, Mary.” 

“I’d rather use my fingers for-” Lana shot her another look, causing Mary to grin. “It’s not my fault you-”

“Mary, stop,” Lana told her with a sigh, and despite being slightly annoyed, she listened. 

“What else are you going to make me do? Carve pumpkins or something?”

“No, I don’t even like doing that. It’s terrible. The kids will see we have… this stuff, I guess, and it should be good enough.” Mary couldn’t really argue with that, so she let Lana lead the way down the aisle. 

“Won’t it be a bit sparse?” Mary asked. 

“I thought you didn’t even want to do it.’

“I don’t, but if we’re going to do it, we may as well do a decent job.” Mary picked up a few window decals and tossed them in the basket, before looking over an obscenely garish ceramic jack-o-lantern. “This is terrible.” Lana turned her attention to see what Mary was looking at and scoffed. 

“They’re all terrible. Why are you fixated on that one?” Mary shrugged. 

“I’m not sure. It’s just particularly awful,” she mused, reaching out to feel the cheap paint. 

“We’re not getting it,” Lana asserted, and Mary frowned. 

“Why would I want it? I said it’s terrible.” 

“You love terrible things,” Lana countered. Mary couldn’t really argue with that. 

“That’s true, but this is a different kind of terrible. Halloween used to be much different than tacky, fake pumpkins and window stickers,” she muttered, moving on from the pumpkin. 

“You picked out the stickers,” Lana reminded her. 

“I know. I like the one with the cat. Forgive me.” 

* * *

Nightfall came quickly, and before either of them knew it, an endless parade of children swarmed to their door, knocking and ringing the doorbell almost incessantly. Lana could tell Mary was getting annoyed within the first thirty minutes. Every time she saw a gaggle of children approach the door through the window, she sighed loudly. 

“This was your idea, you know,” Lana said, standing by with the bowl of candy ready in her hand. Mary opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by the doorbell, causing her to sigh again. Lana grinned as she opened the door. The kids shouted “trick or treat!” in unison, and Lana handed them each an ample handful of candy. She closed the door as they left. “It’ll be over with in an hour. They all have a bedtime.” 

“It’s a Saturday,” Mary reminded her. “That means at least an extra hour.” 

“Well, I’ll start giving out more candy, so we’ll be conveniently empty-handed within an hour,” Lana replied, sitting next to her on the couch. She left a fair amount of space between them, which Mary didn’t care for, but she recognized that the blinds were open and it was probably for the best. 

“And when the hours up?” 

“We’ll turn off the lights and go to bed,” Lana said. 

“It’s rather early to go to sleep,” Mary hummed, and Lana smirked. 

“I didn’t say we’d be sleeping.” That was definitely enough to perk Mary up a bit, which Lana noticed. “Sometimes, I wonder if you ever think about anything other than sex.” 

“Of course I do. I thought about that jack-o-lantern for a good hour,” she teased, turning her attention to the window.  _ Another  _ group of kids was approaching. “Can I give out the candy this time?” 

“Will you be nice?” 

“As nice as I can be.” 

“Then sure,” Lana said with a smile, just as the doorbell rang. Mary got up and grabbed the bowl, opening the door and greeting the children with a smile. 

“Hello. I like your costumes,” she said, although she had no idea what any of them were even supposed to be. “I think you deserve some  _ extra  _ candy.” 

When the children left, Mary shut the door and looked at the empty bowl in her hands. She frowned and turned it upside down, looking at Lana with a fake frown. “Looks like they cleared us out.” 

“Christ, Mary,” Lana said, getting up to inspect the bowl. “There were almost a hundred pieces of candy in there!” 

“What can I say? I really liked their costumes,” she replied, already flicking off the porch light. Lana wanted to be disappointed, but she couldn’t muster anything but relief. It was already getting tedious to tend to the door, and it had only been a half an hour. Plus, Mary definitely made those kids’ night. 

“I suppose there are plenty of other houses for those kids to go to,” Lana hummed, setting the bowl on the table before going to shut the curtains. It wasn’t wasted on her that this was the first pleasant Halloween she’d had in years. It was rare that they were both in a good mood, and even rarer that they had a day without so much as a scuffle. Giving candy to children was getting increasingly lower on her list of priorities. 

Lana barely made it into the bedroom when Mary pushed her down onto the bed, straddling her hips and kissing down her neck as her fingers deftly undid the buttons of her blouse. “Mary,” Lana said, her voice tight. “Mary, blinds.” Lana heard them snap shut behind her without Mary even looking up, her hands greedily feeling up Lana’s stomach to her chest. “Not wasting any time, are we?”

“No. I’m scared you’ll remember the other bag of candy we bought,” she hummed against the skin of Lana’s neck, nipping lightly as her hands went behind her back to undo her bra. Lana frowned. 

“Wait, we have another-”

“Too late,” Mary interrupted, lifting Lana’s back off the bed so she could slide off her open blouse and bra. She stood up to quickly undress herself, and once she had, she quickly removed Lana’s skirt as well. She pushed her further back onto the bed and pressed a searing kiss to her lips, her hand going between the other woman’s legs. 

And then, the doorbell rang. 

They both tried to ignore it, but then came a knock, and another ring. Lana groaned into Mary’s mouth, stirring beneath her. 

“Lana, don’t you dare,” Mary warned, her hand pinning down the other woman’s shoulder to the bed so she couldn’t get up. 

“But what if something’s wrong?” She asked breathlessly, her heavy eyes meeting Mary’s.

“I don’t care,” Mary said lowly, kissing Lana again. The doorbell rang again and Mary bit down on Lana’s lip before she could say anything, causing her to moan softly. 

“They’re going to keep-”

“Lana,” Mary said, her eyes blazing. “I couldn’t care less. They can ring the doorbell all night, if they’re too stupid to take the hint. Just let me fuck you, okay?” Lana couldn’t really argue with that, so she pulled Mary into another deep kiss, arms wrapped around her neck. Just as soon as she’d relaxed, though, whoever was at the door began ringing the doorbell repeatedly, and Lana felt Mary clench her jaw. 

“I’ll just tell them we ran out of candy, okay?” Lana said breathlessly, but Mary pushed her back into the bed again. Lana huffed and looked up at her, the bell still going. Mary bit her lip before rolling off Lana begrudgingly. She scrambled up to put on her housecoat, tying the sash and going to the door. 

A single child stood there, dressed up as Frankenstein with a thick, plastic mask. 

“Hi,” he said. “My friend told me that you gave him a lot of candy, so I came here.” Lana struggled to plaster on a smile. 

“I’m sorry, but we ran out,” she said. She wanted to ask where the hell his mother was and why on Earth she’d let her child ring someone’s doorbell for five minutes straight, but she figured that conversation would take up more time than just sending him away. 

“Oh,” he said. “Are you sure?” 

“Positive,” Lana said, trying not to sound irritated. The kid looked around, and Lana struggled to follow his eyes. 

“Didn’t Miss Peyser used to live here?” He asked.  _ And there it was,  _ probably the biggest reason why Lana had avoided Halloween all this time. Her smile wavered, but she nodded. 

“Yes, she did,” Lana said. 

“Do you know what happened to her? My mom won’t tell me,” he asked, and Lana felt a pit in her stomach. She should’ve listened to Mary Eunice. 

“I do,” she said carefully, “but I’m sure your mom will tell you when you’re older, okay?” 

“Why can’t you tell me now?” Lana pursed her lips. 

“Because it isn’t a nice thing to talk about. I’ll tell you what, though,” Lana said, looking over her shoulder into the kitchen. “Wait here.” She shut the door and quickly got the extra bag of candy from the paper sack that was on the counter, opening the door again and presenting it to the boy. “Here. This is really all I have, okay? So don’t tell your friends you got it from me, because I won’t have anything for them.” The boy lifted his mask, eyes wide. He had a round face and red cheeks, and he took the candy from Lana like she’d just handed him a million dollars. 

“Thank you,” he said, completely awestruck. Lana smiled and nodded. 

“You’re welcome. Go along now, okay?” 

“Okay. Thank you,” he repeated, turning around and waddling down the porch steps. Lana shut the door and locked it, leaning her forehead against the wooden frame as she took a deep breath. She knew she only had seconds until Mary came looking for her, so she quickly regained her composure and went back to the bedroom. 

Mary was sitting at the edge of the bed, scowling, arms folded. “What took so long?” She asked. Lana shrugged. 

“The kid really wanted candy,” she replied. Mary cocked her head and looked at Lana. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Lana shook her head, looking at the woman in front of her. Lana  _ knew  _ that Mary was nothing like Wendy. Not even remotely. Wendy was gentle, and kind. Mary was anything but that. The was harsh, and direct, and didn’t like feelings or talking about them or thinking about them. It was like she held her at arms length, but at the same time, there was a connection with Mary that she never had with Wendy. Lana could hardly so much as  _ breathe  _ without being next to her, and although Mary would never admit it, Lana knew that she was the same. Wendy loved her softly, outwardly, with spoken affirmations and tender kisses. Mary loved her passionately, intensely. Her touch burned Lana’s skin in a way Wendy’s never did. 

“Nothing,” Lana replied. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Okay,” Mary said hesitantly. Lana sat next to Mary, meeting her eyes. 

“Would you have done what she did?” She asked. “Would you have signed the papers?” Mary knew exactly what Lana was asking. She brushed her hair out of her face and tilted her chin up with her finger, kissing her deeply on the mouth. 

“Never,” she said quietly, shaking her head. “Never, Lana.” Lana blinked back tears and nodded, hands tangling in Mary’s hair as she pulled her in for another kiss. 

“Are you okay?” Mary asked against Lana’s lips. She nodded, undoing the sash of her housecoat and letting it fall from her shoulders. 

“Yeah,” she replied. “I really am.” It wasn’t a lie, either. Lana would’ve thought she’d been a wreck, but she felt calm. Happy, even. She knew Mary had been telling the truth. There wasn’t much, if anything, that the blonde wouldn’t do for her.

Lana laid back and pulled Mary on top of her again, kissing her deeply. Mary accepted this as invitation enough, her hand travelling down Lana’s thigh as she hooked her leg around her waist. 

“So, can I fuck you now?” Mary asked, and Lana laughed softly. 

“As long as the goddamn doorbell doesn’t ring again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thanks for reading! I effectively wasted my whole night writing this, and I have an early class tomorrow!! It was fun though, and that's all that matters, right?


End file.
